


Reunion

by SharkGirl



Series: Oikawa and Iwaizumi's Blissful College Life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, College, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, adorable boyfriends, teasing boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Iwaizumi surprises Oikawa by showing up at his door the week before Christmas, the two spend the night together and get reacquainted.</p><p>Sequel to Traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Here it is! The continuation of Traditions! (WAAAAAY after Christmas, lol)  
> I hope you guys like it. I was struggling to write this and I'm not sure why. How strange. (I think it's because it's not quite innocent fluff and not quite full-blown smut...it's just, like, awkward sex?)  
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan~  
> I'm the one who checks for typos, so please be gentle. I'm sure I missed some.
> 
> There is a Second Season spoiler regarding the outcome of a game (that hasn't aired yet, but it's in the manga)  
> Just thought I'd warn you.

They walked into the bedroom hand-in-hand.  Oikawa noted that Iwaizumi’s was a little sweaty.  But that could have been his own.

“Iwa-chan,” he began, eyes darting over to the bed.  “Um…” he was at a loss.  Where was the confident Oikawa-san from a few minutes ago?  The one who’d leapt into his lover’s arms when he opened the door, beyond shocked that Iwaizumi had travelled all the way to Tokyo to surprise him.

He heard the other man clear his throat and chanced a glance at him.

“Do you, uh,” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head with his free hand.  “Do you mind if I use your shower?”  He was looking away, cheeks tinted pink.  “I came straight from class and it was a long train ride.”

“Sure,” Oikawa smiled.  “There are towels in the cabinet and you can use my shampoo,” he paused, failing to stifle a laugh, “Some conditioner could do you some good.”  Oikawa stuck his tongue out when Iwaizumi glared at him.  He was getting some of his confidence back.

So he hadn’t seen Iwaizumi in weeks.  No big.  Iwa-chan was still Iwa-chan, after all.  Even if they were dating now.  And even if, although it was a week early, this was their own private Christmas…

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and then swallowed.  “Thanks, Oikawa,” he gave a relieved sort of smile.

Maybe Iwaizumi was nervous, too.

And what happened to the ‘Tooru’s he was saying so easily earlier?

“I’ll just be a minute,” the dark-haired man said before disappearing into Oikawa’s attached bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Oikawa heard the telltale whine of the water diverting from the faucet to the showerhead and released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

Iwaizumi was here.  He was really here!  It was wonderful.  Oikawa had been so lonely since moving to Tokyo for college.  Sure, he’d hung out with plenty of people from his classes and his teammates were always taking him out, but it wasn’t the same.  He wanted to see Iwaizumi.

He looked over at the door, still amazed that his boyfriend had traveled all the way here to celebrate Christmas with him.

Oikawa walked over to the bed and sat down, suddenly feeling very anxious.  He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in person since the break before fall semester.  Of course, both their families had been there, so they hadn’t gotten any alone time.  And, even though they’d had a few risqué conversations over video chat, they weren’t exactly porn stars.

He fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, the soothing sound of the shower spray doing nothing to calm his nerves.  He wasn’t sure what to do.  He sat up suddenly, gripping the hem of his shirt.  Should he take it off?  Should he be naked when his lover walked back into the room?  What about preparation?  Chocolate eyes darted to the top drawer of his bedside table.  Did he have enough time?

Just then he heard the spray of shower suddenly stop.  Oikawa swallowed nervously.  This was it.  He was merely a towel-dry away from being with his Iwa-chan again.  His heartbeat sped up as he watched the doorknob turn.

Iwaizumi stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist and his cheeks tinted pink.

“There he is,” Oikawa said, hoping he sounded less nervous than he felt.

“Yeah, uh,” Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck.  “About what I said earlier,” he was still looking away, “you know, about,” he lowered his voice further, “getting lucky?”  He was mumbling, but Oikawa heard him.  “We don’t have to if you-”

“Do you not want to?” Oikawa asked, suddenly feeling anxious for a different reason.  Did Iwaizumi not want to have sex with him?  Was he not attracted to him anymore?  Did coming to visit confirm that he no longer felt that way about him or-

No, no.  Oikawa shook his head.

“I mean,” the brunet went on.  “If Iwa-chan doesn’t want to do it with me, we can always-”

“No!” Iwaizumi shouted and then blushed.  “Sorry,” he looked away again.  “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just,” his fingers gripped the towel around his waist tighter.  “We only did it that one time after graduation and it didn’t seem…all that good for you…” he trailed off, shoulders slumping.

“Iwa-chan…”

“I know that we talked about it on the phone, but I think your expectations might exceed my ability,” the dark-haired man admitted.

Oikawa just stared at him for a moment before he burst into gales of laughter.

“Hey!” Iwaizumi glared at him.  “I’m putting myself out there and you’re-”

“Sorry, sorry,” Oikawa wiped a stray tear from his eye as he calmed down.  “It’s just that,” he sat up.  “This is sex, not volleyball.”

“I know that-”

“No, I mean,” the brunet put his hands down on the mattress, leaning back and crossing his legs.  “You’re talking like we’re about to walk onto the court.”  He held a hand up and crooked a finger, beckoning his boyfriend over.  “Let’s not worry about our skills,” he whispered as Iwaizumi came closer.  “This is something,” he reached forward, sliding his hand up Iwaizumi’s chest, “you feel.”

“Tooru…”

“Hajime,” Oikawa replied cheekily, almost taunting as he gave a slow smile.  “So,” he suddenly got a surge of confidence, “Is it okay if I unwrap my Christmas present now?”

He said it.  He actually said it!

“Um…” Iwaizumi grasped Oikawa’s wrist, lowering the brunet’s hand to rest atop the terrycloth wrapped around his waist.  “Go ahead.”

It had taken a while for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to realize their feelings for one another and even longer for them to admit it to each other.  So, it wasn’t until after their shouting matching turned make-out session following their second loss to their ex-kohai, that they finally said it aloud.

Unfortunately, after that, they didn’t have many opportunities to act on their feelings.  Still…study sessions became a chance to be alone.  To experiment with each other.  Sleepovers involved tongue kissing and heavy petting which left both of them hot and panting, aching for something more, but unsure if either of them was truly ready.

They got more daring, slipping hands beneath clothing and pressing against each other, skin to skin.  Mouths venturing further south, going beyond necking to something much more intimate.

Iwaizumi found that this, too, was something Oikawa strived to be good at.

“Iwa-chan…” the brunet half-whined, half-moaned from his spot on the floor, kneeling between Iwaizumi’s spread legs at the edge of the bed.  “Pay attention to me,” he pouted as he pulled his lips away, noticing that the other man’s eyes seemed to be focused on something other than him.  Something far away.

“S-Sorry,” Iwaizumi’s eyes locked on his, his face completely pink.  “I was just thinking.”

“Then I must not have been doing a very good job,” Oikawa drew his brows down, his tone teasing, tinged with a hint of insecurity.

“No, no, you,” Iwaizumi reached down and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb across the brunet’s high cheekbone.  “You’re amazing,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.  “I was thinking about you. About us.”

“Well, try and focus on the Oikawa-san in front of you,” he peered up at him through thick lashes before looking back his lover’s erection, darting his tongue out to lap up the bead of clear liquid that had begun to well at the tip.  Iwaizumi gasped and shuddered from the contact.  “Iwa-chan is still sensitive, I see.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi hissed through clenched teeth.

“I’ll keep my mouth busy then,” Oikawa nearly purred before taking his lover into his mouth.

Yes, he was good at this.  Of course, he’d had quite a bit of practice.  With each ‘lesson’ he found out exactly what Iwaizumi liked.  Where and when his lover wanted suction or the teasing strokes of his tongue.  Oikawa was confident in his skills.

At least in that area.

“O…Oikawa, w-wait,” Iwaizumi’s hand moved to grip the brunet’s hair, fingers threading through soft locks and pulling him backwards.  “Stop…!” he gasped hips stuttering off of the mattress.

“Wha…?” Oikawa pulled back, eyes clouded.  “What’s wrong?”

“I…” the older man swallowed and looked away.  “I don’t want to do it without you.”

“Oh, so Iwa-chan _does_ want to have sex tonight!” he clasped his hands together.

Wide eyes whizzed back to meet his gaze.  Iwaizumi opened his mouth to argue, probably say something like they ‘didn’t have to’ or ‘this is enough,’ but Oikawa wasn’t having any of that.

“Do you want me, Iwa-chan?” he asked, placing his hands on the other’s thighs and standing up, bent at the waist so their faces were level.

“Of course,” Iwaizumi said, which would have been very sweet if he wasn’t frowning.

“Me, too,” Oikawa leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s.  “I’ll always want Iwa-chan,” he breathed.  “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” he put a hand over Oikawa’s on his naked thigh.

“Iwa-chan…” he touched their lips together, hesitant, unsure if Iwaizumi wanted to kiss him, considering where his mouth had just been, but the older man didn’t seem to care.

He swept his tongue across Oikawa’s lower lip and the brunet opened up for him, little whimpers and mewls escaping his lips as his lover massaged his tongue with his own.

“I-Iwa-chan...” he moaned when they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.  “I want you,” he bit his lower lip, chocolate eyes raking over Iwaizumi’s naked body.  Noticing how defined the other’s muscles had become.  He must have been going to the gym in addition to practice.  But, then again, Iwaizumi had always been bigger than him in that respect.

“Want,” Iwaizumi kissed him, “you,” kiss, “too,” he made the last kiss longer before he tore his lips away, kissing a hot trail across Oikawa’s jaw and down his neck.

“W-Wait, Iwa-chan, stop,” Oikawa pushed him back.  Then he noticed the confusion and hurt that flickered in his boyfriend’s eyes.  “You’re naked and I’m still in my clothes,” he pouted cutely, hoping that got his point across.  “Will you undress me?” he batted his eyelashes.

Normally, this side of Oikawa annoyed Iwaizumi the most.  But, in intimate situations, it pushed a button that the older man probably didn’t even know he had.  He gripped the front of the brunet’s shirt and pulled him closer, crushing their lips together.

“Yeah,” he said gruffly when he pulled away.  Iwaizumi stood up and turned them around, pushing Oikawa onto the bed.  The brunet secretly loved when his boyfriend manhandled him.  Of course, he kept that to himself.  Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s thumbs hook under the waistband of his pajama pants and he lifted his hips, helping the other man remove them.  “Shit,” Iwaizumi cursed.

“Hm?” Oikawa propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at him.  “What is it, Iwa-chan?”

“No underwear?” Iwaizumi looked up, a blush dusting his cheeks and nose. Oikawa had completely forgotten about that little tidbit.

“Well, I’d just gotten out of the shower and I only put on the pants because it was kinda cold,” he explained before biting his lower lip, lowering his lids in an attempt to look sultry.  “To be honest, I usually just sleep in the shirt you got me,” he plucked at the fabric of the oversized garment.  “And only the shirt…” he caught his lower lip between his teeth again and waited for Iwaizumi to tell him he was an idiot or something else equally insulting.

But the dark-haired man didn’t yell at him.  He did say something, but Oikawa didn’t catch it.

“What was that, Iwa-chan?”

“I said,” he mumbled, busying himself with removing the brunet’s pants the rest of the way.  “That’s actually kinda hot.”

Oikawa, in his infinite understanding of what his boyfriend truly meant, ignored the ‘actually’ and ‘kinda’ and focused on the main compliment.

“Oh, Iwa-chan likes the idea of me sleeping in the shirt he got me?” Oikawa purred, tugging at the hem, which had settled to rest high on his leg, barely covering the pale skin of his inner thigh.

He wanted to tease Iwaizumi a bit more.  Maybe make him blush even harder, but he didn’t have the chance.  The other man already had his hands under the shirt, slowly inching it up his body until Oikawa’s erection was visible.

Now he felt embarrassed.

“Iwa…chan…” he swallowed, chocolate eyes watching as tanned hands pushed his legs open.  He felt warm breath on his inner thigh and realized that he’d squeezed his eyes shut.  He opened them slowly and saw Iwaizumi looking up at him with concern.

“Is this okay?” he asked and Oikawa felt his heart swell.  It was times like this that he really loved Iwaizumi.  He nodded, afraid of what his voice might sound like if he tried to speak.  Then he felt warm lips on his skin, kissing gently, brushing over sensitive flesh, cherishing him.

Iwaizumi moved his way up, sucking on the patch of skin just shy of his erection.  One tentative lick of the underside had Oikawa arching his back and gripping the sheets.

“And you said _I_ was sensitive…” his lover said, half-teasing, half-breathless.

“But Iwa-chan doesn’t usually-” Oikawa swallowed.  “I mean, normally I’m the one who-”

“Well, that’s not really fair, is it?” Iwaizumi was frowning again.  “I want to make you feel good,” he said and before Oikawa could retort, he took him into his mouth.  He squeezed his eyes shut, reveling in the warm wetness of Iwaizumi’s mouth encasing him.  It had been so long that even his lover’s awkward and inexperienced movements were bringing him close to the edge. 

“Ah, Iw-wa-chan…!” he gasped, reaching down to tangle his fingers in his boyfriend’s spiky hair.  “Stop…I’m…I won’t last…” he admitted, embarrassed.  Iwaizumi ignored him, taking him deeper.  Oikawa’s hips stuttered as heat coiled in his belly.  He was so close.  “Iwa…Ha-Hajime…!” he let out a strangled moan as he came, back arching and fingers clawing at the sheets, his other hand holding his lover’s head in place as he came in hot spurts.

When he finally eased down from his pleasured high, he released the death grip he had on Iwaizumi’s hair and fell back to the mattress, breathing heavy, the loose shirt sticking to his sweaty skin.

“Was,” Iwaizumi began as he pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.  “Was it good?”  He sounded earnest, like he was actually wondering if that’s how Oikawa reacted when something felt less than ‘fucking amazing.’

But instead of stroking his lover’s ego, Oikawa let out a petulant whine.

“Iwa-chaaaan…” he complained.  “I stopped when you asked _me_ ,” he sat up, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

“Yeah, but…” Iwaizumi’s cheeks tinted as he looked to the side.  “I’ve never done that before and when it looked like you might – _you know_ ,” he cleared his throat, “I just really wanted to see that…”

His boyfriend looked really cute, all embarrassed like that.  And Oikawa couldn’t stay mad at him.

“Okay,” he said suddenly.  “I forgive you.”  Iwaizumi snapped his head up.

“Forgive? For wha-”

“But you’ll have to make it up to me,” Oikawa winked and reached down to grip the bottom of his shirt.  He pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side to join his fallen pajama pants from earlier.  “So,” he placed his hand over his heart, striking as demur a pose as he could manage.  “Whatcha gonna do, Iwa-chan?” he fluttered his eyelashes in mock innocence.

Oikawa braced himself.  Ready for the head-butt or tongue lashing his teasing often brought about.  But, again, his boyfriend surprised him.

Iwaizumi leaned forward, cupping the brunet’s cheek and bringing their lips together.  His kiss, Oikawa found out, was a distraction, because as he easily granted his lover’s tongue access into his mouth, he felt a hand on his stomach.

“Iwa-”

“Shh,” the older man soothed, fingers trailing down lower, feather light touches causing Oikawa’s skin to break out in goosebumps.  Iwaizumi’s hand moved between his legs, his thumb rubbing the inside of his thigh.  “Lie down,” he instructed.

“Iwa-”

“Lie down,” he repeated firmly and Oikawa closed his mouth, nodding before he eased himself onto his back.  He was getting a little nervous.  Sure, they’d done quite a bit before college, but they’d only had penetrative sex once and that was…well, Oikawa was too nervous to do the math of how long ago that was.

He felt Iwaizumi’s finger brush against his entrance and he jumped, releasing a little squeak in surprise.

“Um, Iwa-”

“Shh,” he soothed again, finger rubbing back and forth over the sensitive flesh.  The friction felt nice, but if Iwaizumi wanted to get things going, there was something else he needed.

“Hey, Iwa-cha-”

“Oikawa, for once in your life, will you just be quiet?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa’s eyes went wide.  He drew his brows down, opening his mouth to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind, but when he glanced down, he saw how nervous Iwaizumi looked.  Then he noticed that the hand pressed against him was trembling.

Instead of talking again, realizing that maybe that’s what was making the other man so nervous, Oikawa reached down and put his hand over his boyfriend’s.  Iwaizumi looked up at him and then back down at their hands.

“Do you have anything?” he asked and Oikawa nodded.  He pulled away and angled his body so he could reach the drawer of his bedside table, but he stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist.  “I’ll get it,” Iwaizumi said and stretched his arm out, barely reaching it.

When he settled back between the brunet’s legs, he popped open the bottle, his lips moving soundlessly as he liberally coated three of his fingers.  It took Oikawa a moment to figure out that Iwaizumi was going over the steps in his head.  They’d only done it once, after all, so he probably had to talk himself up.

It was cute, really.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Iwaizumi said.

“Oh, I’m allowed to speak now, am I?” Oikawa teased, raising his eyebrows delicately.

“Tooru…” the other man ground out, annoyed.

“Now you use my name,” the brunet rolled his eyes, ignoring the aggravated growl he’d elicited.

“Please…” Iwaizumi sounded exasperated, but there was something else in his tone.  His voice wavered just a bit.

“It’s okay,” Oikawa reached down and gripped his lover’s hand, drawing him closer.  “I’m nervous, too,” he admitted.  “It’s been a long time, Iwa-chan,” he spread his legs a bit further, willing himself to relax.  “But I want you,” he closed his eyes and let out a breath.

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi said again, only this time it was in a softer voice.  Oikawa felt a slight stretch as his boyfriend slipped a finger inside him, but it wasn’t bad.  He’d been practicing by himself, after all.  Soon, a second finger joined the first and Oikawa inhaled sharply through his nose.  “Does it hurt?” Iwaizumi stopped moving.

“No…it’s…it’s all right,” the brunet opened his eyes slightly and offered his boyfriend a strained smile.

“Don’t force yourself,” Iwaizumi started to pull his fingers out, but Oikawa reached own and stopped him.

“No!” he said, startling the other man.  “I mean,” he looked away, cheeks tinting.  “I want to do it with Iwa-chan,” he looked back up.  “Please.”

Iwaizumi nodded and continued to prepare him, being extra careful.

Too careful.

“Iwa-chan…come _on_ …” he whined.  “I can take another.”

To his credit, Iwaizumi said nothing, opting instead to add a third finger, slipping it in and spreading them to stretch his lover further.

“A-Ah…!” Oikawa gasped, pushing down on the fingers.  It felt good, but he wanted more.  “Iwa-chan, that’s enough,” he begged.  “I want yours.”

“But I’ve only just added-”

“It’s fine,” he insisted, wiggling his hips, unsure if he wanted to take his fingers in deeper or pull away from them.

“Okay, let me just-” Iwaizumi continued trying to stretch him as best he could.  He pushed as far as he could go and crooked his fingers.  The tips brushed something amazing just then, sending a jolt of pleasure shooting up Oikawa’s spine.

“Shit!” he cursed.  “Hey, d-do that again,” he said, voice shaky.  It had felt so good.

“What?” Iwaizumi furrowed his brow in confusion.  “This?” he repeated the motion and Oikawa damn near saw stars.  “Sorry!” Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out.

“No, that,” Oikawa reached for him, but came up emptyhanded.  “That felt _amazing_ ,” he said.  “What the hell?” he swallowed, covering his eyes with his forearm.  “I’ve never hit that before.”

“Um,” Iwaizumi cleared his throat and Oikawa removed his arm so he could look at his boyfriend.  “Do you think that’s enough?”

“Geez,” the brunet chuckled.  “Haven’t I already said I want Iwa-chan’s?”

“Yeah, but-”

“C’mere,” Oikawa held his hands out, reaching for his lover.  Iwaizumi moved into the embrace, planting one hand on the bed gripping the brunet’s hip with the other.

“Do you have any, um,” he cleared his throat, thumb brushing over his lover’s hipbone.

“Any…?” Oikawa trailed off, blinking innocently.  Of course he knew what his boyfriend meant.  But, when the opportunity presented itself, he just had to tease him.

“I’ll walk away right now,” Iwaizumi threatened.

Oops, looks like he caught on.

“No, you won’t.”

“You’re right,” Iwaizumi sighed and he looked a little less tense than before.  “So, do you have any…?”  He just wasn’t going to say it, was he?  Luckily for Iwaizumi, Oikawa was in a giving mood.

“Yeah,” Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek and reached into his nightstand drawer.  He grabbed a foil package and brought it to his lips.  “I got the kind Iwa-chan likes.”

“We’ve done it once.”

“And you liked it,” he countered with a wink.  He handed the package over and watched as his boyfriend struggled to open it.  But the third time was the charm.  Oikawa’s heartbeat sped up a bit as he watched Iwaizumi roll the condom onto his length.

“Don’t be nervous,” Iwaizumi said as he got back into position.

“I don’t want to hear that from you,” Oikawa snapped, voice wobbly.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said as he grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.  He leaned down to rest his forehead in the crook of Oikawa’s neck and started to push forward.  “Tooru…” he ground out, hissing through his teeth as he inched his way in.

“Hajime…” he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes.  It didn’t hurt.  Not much, anyway.  But the feeling was overwhelming, both physically and emotionally.  He’d been wanting this so much.

“Shit, it’s tight.”

“S-Sorry,” Oikawa said and then gasped when he felt his lover brush that spot inside him again.  “Oh!” he closed his eyes and tipped his head back.  “Ha…Hajime…!”

“Tooru…it feels…amazing…” Iwaizumi stopped when he was all the way inside, giving Oikawa a chance to adjust.  “It’s good,” he breathed and kissed his lover’s shoulder, moving his way up his neck to kiss along his jaw.  “You’re so good,” he praised, making his way to his lips.

“You, ah, don’t have to butter me up,” Oikawa teased.

“M’not,” the older man argued.  “Just being honest.”

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up.

“Is it okay to move now?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa, too embarrassed to trust his voice once again, just nodded.  He pulled out just a bit and pushed back inside before setting a steady rhythm.

“Mmn…Iwa-Hajime…” Oikawa crooned.  “You can go faster.”

“Can’t,” his lover replied.  “Won’t, hn, last,” he rested his forehead against Oikawa’s.  “It feels so amazing inside you,” he gasped, hips stuttering.

Oikawa looked up at him.  Really looked. 

Iwaizumi had his eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration, and lips slightly parted, pants and little moans escaping with each thrust.  Oikawa wrapped his legs around his waist and the slight change of angle caused Iwaizumi to brush against that little bundle of nerves again.

“A-Ah…!” he gasped, pulling Iwaizumi’s head down to his chest, barely hearing his lover’s surprised grunt.  “Keep…there…oh, Iwa-ch…oh, oh…!” he closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm approaching.  It was right there, he was chasing it.  Just then, Oikawa heard his lover mumble something and he looked down just in time to see him wrap his hand around his neglected member.  Two strokes was all it took to send him over the edge, back arching, blunt nails digging into Iwaizumi’s shoulders, and mouth open wide as his lover pulled the most embarrassing sounds from him.

“T-Tooru…!” Iwaizumi was quick to follow, his own moan of completion muffled by Oikawa’s shoulder as he bit down on it.

They were a panting, sweaty mess when it was over.  Both collapsing onto the bed.

Iwaizumi pulled the condom off and tossed it on top of the small pile of Oikawa’s clothes.

“Iwa…chan…” he complained weakly.

“I’ll get it later,” Iwaizumi fell back to the bed beside him, gathering the boneless Oikawa into his arms and holding him to his chest.  “I love you,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Now the tears that Oikawa had been trying to hold back flowed freely.

“Tooru? Hey, what is it?” he pulled back, wiping the brunet’s tears with the pad of his thumb.  “Did I hurt you?”

Oikawa shook his head.

“No, it’s just,” he sniffled.  “I _missed_ you, Iwa-chan.”  He paused, burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest.  “I missed this,” his voice was muffled.  “I missed _us_.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi said, sounding pensive.

“What?” Oikawa pulled back and looked at him.  “Am I being too clingy?” he asked.  “Cuz, if I am-”

“How would you feel if I told you I was thinking about transferring to Nittaidai’s Tokyo campus?”

“What?” the brunet looked up at him with wide eyes.  “Iwa-chan, are you serious?”

“Would you like-”

“I’d love it!” Oikawa exclaimed.  “You’d be so close and-” but he cut himself off.  “What about your job and your club?  And I’m sure you like your professors back home.”  He sighed.  “You probably shouldn’t.”

“So, you’d be mad if I told you I’ve already gotten my transfer approved?” Iwaizumi asked, lips twitching as he kept from smiling.

“You…you’d better not be lying!” Oikawa sat up and then winced.  “Oww…”

“Easy,” Iwaizumi reached out for him, but he shook his head.

“Wait!” Oikawa frowned.  “Seriously, what about your job?”

“Already gave notice.”

“And your club,” he sighed.  “Won’t they miss you?”

“The main team plays in Tokyo,” Iwaizumi explained.  “Besides, how valuable is a first year, anyway?”

“But, you’re not just any first year,” Oikawa corrected.  “You’re Seijou’s Graduated Ace.”

“Don’t say that like it’s a title,” he rolled his eyes and then chuckled.  He took Oikawa’s hand and laced their fingers together, pulling it up to his lips and kissing each knuckle.  “My classes start after winter break.”

“You’re really moving here?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah, and, you know, I did some research and my campus is only thirty minutes away by train.”

Oikawa cocked his head to the side.

“From…?” he asked.

“Your apartment,” Iwaizumi responded.  “I mean, it might take a while for me to find a place of my own-”

“No,” Oikawa brought his other hand up, trapping Iwaizumi’s between his, his chocolate eyes determined.  “We should live together,” he said.  “You should live with me.”

“…if you’ll have me-”

“Of course,” he wrapped his arms around him.  “Oh, Iwa-chan! This is the best Christmas present ever!”  He tackled him, falling hard onto his boyfriend’s chest and knocking the wind out of him.

“Oww…”

“Oops,” Oikawa sat up and scratched the back of his head, sticking his tongue out with a wink.

And, so, their blissful (?) college life together had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to think too hard about the fried chicken that's still on the counter. (see Traditions)
> 
> Wow, this was harder to write than I originally thought. Maybe because I couldn't let them just "go to town" on each other, lol. 
> 
> I'm thinking about making more in this series with the two living together and realizing that sharing a room isn't the same as growing up near each other. Boundaries, man. Boundaries.  
> Also, I'd like Ushiwaka to show up, hehe.


End file.
